Prove It!
by Goerdie123
Summary: Gabriella's family are famous car racers. Mike, her dad is reluctant to let Gabriella race. And when Troy a Montez rival racer gives Gabriella the chance to race again and they slowly start to fall in love what will happen when the Montez Men find out?
1. Character

Character List

Okay i'm sorry for this but i know some people have trouble imagining theyre own character's so i've made a character list it might spoil the story a little so if you don't want to know don't read go straight to first chapter.

Gabriella Montez - Vanessa Hudgens

Mike Montez - Random

Joe Montez - Jesse McCartney

Ben Montez - Kevin Jonas

Daniel Montez - Joe Jonas

Troy Bolton - Zac Efron

Kelly Bolton - Random

Becky Bolton - Demi Lovato

Rachel Bolton - Kay Panabaker

Sharpay Evans - Ashley Tisdale

Chad Danforth - Corbin Bleu

And any other characters i think i'll describe them enough to say anything about them.

Thank you


	2. Her Life

As Gabriella walked up the stairs to the entrance of East High she was greeted with congratulations from various people. Her brother had just won a qualifications race yesterday. From the outside on everyone else's point of view her life was brilliant. She had everything she wanted. Money, a great family, all the designer clothes in the world. She even had every guy at her school bow at her feet. Most of the time all the popular girls are evil and don't talk to unpopular people but Gabriella was the sort of girl that would talk to anyone whether they be in the chess club or the basketball team. She was simply a nice person.

Although something was missing, it went a few years ago so no one really noticed that it effected her considering she always had a smile on her face. She'd lost her mom on her fifteenth birthday. Her mom was in a huge race that day. She said she was gonna win it for her. And yes she did win the race. But the consequence came at the same time. She crossed the finishing line and was so happy that she lost control of the car and crashed into the side lines and two cars crashed into the back of her. She broke her neck and tragically died. As for Gabriella and her family they had broken hearts and lost a mom and wife. But then again shit happens and life goes on. That was Gabriella's motto.

Gabriella was the youngest in her family. She had lightly feathered dark brown hair, like her mom did, she was petite and naturally tanned. She was into the whole rock pop music like most people. But she had a thing for religious music like Switchfoot sort of did. It meant something to her. She never told anyone about her like of that. She was into this whole colourful style, her walk in closet was filled with patterned jeans and tops. Her favourite jeans were her yellow ones. Bright yellow! She's 17 now and desperate to race. Just one problem her dad won't let her. Ever s ince her mom died he's been reluctant to let her race. Its always been her dream to do what her mother did. Win a racing cup and travel the world donating money to charity and doing charity laps. She was all for charity and helping out. She was inspired to be just like her mom. Being only seventeen and wanting to race and help charity was unusual at where she was from but she was popular for being different.

Gabriella has a twin brother, Daniel, older by seven minutes, and he never lets her forget it. He's a racer and his dad has no problem with him racing. He has a girlfriend of six months. Kayla, she's sweet but can be a right bitch sometimes. He's on the football team at school and is quite popular. People didn't think it'd be right Gabriella being most popular girl and he being most popular boy so Gabriella got the final mark. He's really close to his brothers and has never been in a big huge race before but wants to in the future. Gabriella is a better racer than him but he can't see it as no one lets her race. He's into the whole rock music like all his friends. He's a wizard at maths but doesn't let anyone know so he can keep his reputation up.

The next oldest is Ben Montez, he's 19. A famous racer like his dad, older brother and younger brother. Gabriella is classed as famous but luckily for her she only gets followed if she's with her brothers or a major thing has happened in her family. So Ben has a different girlfriend each week, but because he's so famous no one cares. Well everyone cares, just no one minds him doing it. He skipped college to become a racer. And nobody cares! Even he doesn't care. He doesn't get that once he has an accident and can't race no more so no other job would be right apart from a corner shop job. Gabriella knows she could handle racing and school together like Daniel does.

The oldest Montez brother is Joe Montez, 21. Star racer since is dad stopped racing to manage him and his brothers. He has a girlfriend of five years, Lisa. She's a model for a fashion magazine. And gets to keep most of the clothes. So Joe doesn't buy her clothes, he buys her underwear. Yes, Joe is a sex god and Lisa is a sex goddess. He skipped college too, but he's smart, he doesn't need it. He's a fully trained mechanic too. So basically if anything happened to his racing career he'd have something to fall back onto. He was really confident too. That's was. Now he only talks when he has too. He listens to his dad a lot is why. A lot of people threatened to leave him because of his mouth when truthfully he needed them more than his mouth. So he became more unsocial than he was. No one really minds though. Truthfully it was a relief.

And the old man Mike Montez. He was a star racer until around the time his wife died, then he quit it altogether and started to manage his sons during there racing careers. He doesn't want Gabriella to race. But what father would after it was the cause of there wife's death? Gabriella is his pride and joy as there's so much of her mom in her. She may not see it but it's true. He likes everything simple and is extremely protective over Gabriella like his three sons. Even they see there mom in Gabriella and she's the only one who can't see it. And he's afraid if she gets a boyfriend shes going to slowly fade away and soon he'll have nothing of his wife at all.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" A blonde haired girl asked Gabriella as she walked down the corridor.

"Oh the usual people congratulating me after Ben's win, and me pretending to care when i seriously don't give a damn." she informed her as she put her books in her locker, "So how are you Shar?"

"I'm okay, Ryan's being a dork but yeah." The girl named Sharpay replied.

"He's supposed to be, he's you're brother in freshman year. It's not like he's been unusually trained that way, is it?"

"To me it is."

"Have you grown up with three older brothers?"

"Noo." Sharpay replied reluctantly.

"So do you know what it's like?"

"No." she said again as the bell went and they were still walking to home room.

"Exactly, you're brother is natural, my family is pathetic."

"Pathetic? You're famous for crying out loud!" She told her as they walked into home room and took there seats.

Today was just turning out like a normal day for Gabriella and Sharpay, they had all there classes together, ate lunch together. Which Gabriella hardly ate anything. And they walked home together. Both of them had cars. Sharpay's was getting fixed, she'd totalled her last three cars and almost this one luckily it wasn't bad enough to be unfixable. As for Gabriella her dad won't let her use her car until she's eighteen. It wasn't that big a deal school to home was only a few blocks. It was just at weekends, if she was going out with friends and was meeting them at the mall one of her brothers would drop her off and she'd get followed everywhere. Not exactly what you want on a day out with your friends is it?

Sharpay's house came first on the short trail home, but Gabriella noticed something different as they approached the house.

"Sharpay who's that?" she asked pointed at a dark haired boy who was carrying in a box from a removal van into the house next door to Sharpay's.

"I guess we have new neighbours." she guessed.

"Sharpay where's your brother, i told you to walk him home for his dentist appointment?" Sharpay's mom called out to her as she stood at the door in her jeans and rolling stone's T-Shirt holding her cell phone at her shoulder as she spoke to Sharpay. Her mom was a cool mom and like a second mom to Gabriella. No one could replace her mom but still.

"Oops i'm so sorry mom, i forgot Coach Burton had us do so much stuff we finished late and i totally forgot!" she said lie-ing through her teeth. The truth was her brother asked her to cover for him whilst he went to blow some rockets up on a field somewhere and because she was so nice(And he offered her twenty dollars.) she said yes.

Gabriella left the pair to argue and continued her trail home, she passed the new neighbours house, nothing caught her eye really, she thought she saw a glimpse of a race car as the garage door went down but it couldn't of been.

She opened the door slowly careful not to make any noise and shut it, she was successful until the family dog approached her, it was called Leicester, he was a German Shepard, guard dog but also a great family pet. It hated Gabriella though, she didn't know why, it wouldn't bite her or anything but it would bark at her until oneof the boys told it to shut up. Gabriella tried to reason with it before it started barking but it was too late it was off and three Montez Men rushed to the door.

"Hey Gabriella, how was school?" Ben asked.

"Boring as usual." she said as she began to walk upstairs.

"I betcha you didn't even go!" Joe protested.

"She better have or she'll be in big trouble." her dad said with a stern face on.

"And why wouldn't i go to school dad? So i could race?" she replied with attitude and continued her route.

"Don't give me that cheek young lately." he shouted up as Daniel emerged into the house with Kayla.

"Yo dude, hey Kayla." Joe said doing a secret handshake with Daniel.

"Hey man, me and Kayla will be in my room, okay?" he said not really asking but telling and gesturing not to be disturbed.

Gabriella by then was lying on her bed listening to her ipod. To the song Never Underestimate A Girl by Vanessa Hudgens. It was one song that meant something to her. A lot of songs did but that one was a one that did at this point. Her brothers and dad always underestimate her. Sometimes she feels like she's just there for decoration and she's completely useless. Obviously she was so much more but there were times it never sunk in. Half way thought the song Gabriella's cell phone rang, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was Sharpay, she clicked accept and started talking.

"Hey." she asid blankly.

"Hi." Sharpay said in the same tone.

"The sky." Gabriella replied simply which made Sharpay start laughing. The thing about the things Gabriella said they were funny to other people and herself at times but they were true and had meanings. However not many people thought of it that way.

"No seriously, are you al right?" Sharpay said as she stopped laughing.

"No, i'm half left." she replied simply again which sent Sharpay off in giggles.

"That's two in a row girl not bad."

"Yeah I just wish my brothers would take what i say like you do Shar'."

"Why, they take everything so serious when i don't want them too but when i want them to be serious they joke around."

"It's just boys, they'll stop..."

"Eventually." the pair said in unison then started giggling softly.

"Gabriella, homework now!" her dad shouted up the stairs to her.

"I'll be right back shar', stay on." she told her and walked to the top of the stairs "Why do i have to do my homework now but Daniel doesn't?" she protested.

"Don't answer me back young lady now get off the phone before i take it off you."

She lifted the cell phone to her ear again "I'll have to go Sharpay bye." she said simply and dropped the phone down the stairs. "Have it!" she shouted, walked into her bedroom and locked the door from the inside.

"Gabriella Madison Montez, you are grounded!" he bellowed though the house, Joe and Ben emerged from the Living Room and waited for the reply from their little sister.

Gabriella waited until she heard the foot steps of the three men walk into the living room again, she'd always have the last word in a fight, she just had her own way of doing it. Eventually they did go and Gabriella decided to speak "So What!" she shouted, all the three men stood still and looked at each other then decided to leave it and walk into the living room. They saw too much of her mother, Madison Montez in her. Madison would always have the last word too.

Gabriella did do her homework and after she was done she in a way regretted throwing her phone, she turned her computer on and signed into messenger. A lot of people were on. Sharpay one of them, she said hello to Sharpay and Sharpay replied.

Sharpay says: Why aren't you answering your phone?

Gabriella says: I threw it down the stairs, i'll get a new one tomorrow, i think that one broke.

Sharpay says: Oh another dad thing?

Gabriella says: Yeah, sometimes he really gets to me.

Sharpay says: So do my parents i think it's genetic

Gabriella says: how is it genetic between my dad and your parents?

Sharpay says: we all come from monkeys

Gabriella says: lol

Sharpay says: im being serious

Gabriella says: you make me laugh

Sharpay says: i know

Gabriella says: well im going to bed night x

Sharpay says: okay, i'll see you at 8am sharp

Gabriella says: k bye

Gabriella hopped into bed thinking to her self about a lot of things. It was all so old to her, she wanted some adventure in her life and boy was she going to get it.

* * *

So hope you liked the first chapter...

10 reviews before next chapter

And i really want to know what you think so please review


	3. You'll Pay For This!

Gabriella woke up the next morning, looked into the mirror and flopped back down on her bed. She'd gotten up wat too early today, it was six thirty. But she wasn't tired. She decided after a long thought that she would just get dressed and go on a mission to find her cell phone, it might still work. It did hit the step pretty hard though. And if she couldn't find the phone or if it was just straight out broke, she would get her dads wallet take some cash and buy a new one during lunch and free period as she had them right next to each other today. Two full hours of freedom. Anyway before she could go anywhere she had to get changed first didn't she? She wasn't going to school in her teddy bear pyjamas. Her outfit turned out plain simple. A plain white t-shirt, stone wash blue deniem jeans, white ballet flats and a simple crystal see through necklace. She got really bored after picking out her clothes and didn't want to look for her phone any more. She had another long hard thought, these only lasting about two minutes. She wanted to straighten her hair. Her GHD's did it pretty quick. So she did, her hair got half way down her back when it was straight. Definitely was gorgeous but long.

By the time she was done and had finished her make up too it was still only seven thirty, she had to be at Sharpay's for eight. She picked up her bag and set off no one would mind if she was early. She reached the house and passed that new neighbours house too. Again nothing caught her eye. There were just two girls on the door step, young. One about Gabriella's age and one a few years younger. Gabriella carried on her walk. She looked at her watch before knocking on Sharpay's front door, seven fifty. She shrugged the time off and went to knock on the door and remembered the bell was easier, she pressed it in with her index finger and let go. A boy about fourteen answered it, he had dark blonde hair and was wearing baggy jeans with a baggy hoody. Gabriella just burst out laughing at the items on his feet

"And how my sizes to big are those shoes Ryan?" she laughed.

"They're not that big pickle head." he replied

"Ryan i may be like a second sister to you but i will not let you call me, so either scram and get changed or i'll make you're life a misery forever." she warned him as he darted up the stairs at the speed of sound.

"Oh hey, you're early." Sharpay commented as she walked from the living room to Gabriella, picking up her bag on the way and shutting the door.

"Yeah got up too early." she sighed.

"Dad again?"

"Yeah, he just won't let me live. I'm sick of it!"

"It'll be fine Gabriella, you've put up with it for two whole years."

"Oh yeah only another one to go right?" she began "No, he'll have his people and my brothers spy on me."

"Gabriella, you'll live."

Before long the two girls entered the school building, Gabriella stood still for a second and dragged Sharpay back.

"Him." Gabriella spoke

"Who?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Him, the new neighbour, with Chad?"

"So..?"

"I'll be right back."

Gabriella jogged over to Chad and the new neighbour stopping in-between them "Hi Chad can i talk to you for a second, you know in private?" she asked sweetly and innocently

"Sure." the afro-ed dude replied (lol.) and followed Gabriella over to a locker at the other side of the corridor.

"Who is he?"

"Troy Bolton." he replied simply.

"No, i don't mean who i mean who?" she said more understandable for him

"Famous racer like our brothers, your brothers rival, they hate him, he hates them. Has two little sisters, one goes here, grade below us. And Rachel is in middle school." he told her

"So basically he already hates me?"

"No, your brothers." he said and walked back to Troy.

Gabriella thought for a second, so what about her brothers, they're not her.

"Yo, Sis." Daniel said approaching Gabriella.

"No!" she said and walked off to find Sharpay. She knew every time Daniel said "Yo." to her he wanted something, she wasn't giving him anything.

As she was walking someone bumped into her. A girl, she recognised her face from somewhere, "I'm sor- Do i know you from somewhere?" Gabriella asked her.

"Uhh, don't think so, i just moved here with my mom, little sister and older brother, you might know him, he's in your grade." she replied sweetly

"How do you know what grade i'm in?"

"You're picture was on the board up there." she informed her.

"Oh, Yeah. So is your brother Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"I heard he was a racer?"

"Yeah he got kicked out of his old school for crashing his car on the football field, so we packed up and moved here."

"I don't see any paparazzi if he's famous."

"I didn't say he was famous and the paparazzi haven't exactly found us yet, now ii have to go." she said getting slightly freaked out. Gabriella watched as she walked away, her dark brown hair glistened in the light and when she looked at the back of the hoody she was wearing she was shocked. This Troy boy must be famous, she had a hoody with her name on. They cost alot of money nowadays. The bell sounded and all the students then started making there way to home room. Gabriella pushed herself to one side as to let everyone passed her. All those people's intentions were to get to home room hers weren't. Once it was clear enough, not fully clear, but clear enough she started walking. She had to walk past her own home room to get where she needed to be, but Ms Darbus would have her eyes on the class so it would be a peice of cake. She walked confidently down the hall, she turned the corner and came face to face with the woman she didn't want to come face to face with, Susannah Rogers, soon to be Montez.(I know i mentioned nothing anywhere about her because she just came into my head so yeah.)

"Gabriella sweetie, why aren't you in home room?" she asked politely, Susannah Rogers was principal of East High School. Her and Mr Montez had met when Gabriella and Daniel got into a fight at school. He offered to take her out to lunch to make up for his kids behaviour and ever since then they were together. Gabriella hated her guts. She was always in her face, she didn't live with her yet, but she was moving in. All her stuff was getting put into the house tomorrow. She didn't know what her dad saw in her. Him and her mother were in love so how did he go from Dark brown soft curls, to stiff blonde curls all in less than two years. Gabriella was let out of her thoughts when the woman standing in front of her in a bright red skirt suit and heels folded her arms and glared down at her.

"I must have missed my stop." she said ignorantly.

"C'mon, i was heading to your home room anyway." she said turning Gabriella around and walking with her. They reached room 14B and Gabriella opened the door and entered first followed by Miss Rogers. Only Sharpay knew that Ms Rogers was seeing Gabriella's dad. It was a complete secret. Gabriella and Daniel weren't allowed to tell anybody until after the wedding.

"Ooo Gabriella been a bad girl again, trying to skip home room tut tut." Chad smirked as Gabriella was just about to pass him, she stopped when she reached him, not to hurt him or anything.

"You grass me up one more time for trying to skip i swear your life won't be worth living because i can make sure you're on-" she started.

"Gabriella, seat please. I have an announcement." Susannah said as Gabriella continued to her seat beside Sharpay. "Now everyone, as i'm sure alot of you may know we have a new student today. Mr Troy Bolton." she waited for a response and when she didn't get one she looked around the room and saw the seat where Troy was supposed to be sitting. "Where's Troy?"

"Oh great, I skip home room for the god knows what number time and i got caught, he skips on his first day and-" Gabriella began.

"Well, if Mr Bolton does turn up please tell him i am looking for him." she said still smiling her botox-like-smile then walked out the room, her red heels clattering as she walked down the corridor.

Gabriella and Sharpay managed to skip nearly all there classes and go to the mall. They looked old enough to not go to school so they couild get away with it.

But unfortunetly to Sharpay's liking Gabriella dragged them both back to school for gym. Gym was Gabriella's favourite subject. Not many girls at East High liked Gym, and NO ONE was as good at it as Gabriella was. Once when the boys and girls gym had joined they were doing track racing. And when the boys coach asked for five volunteers to go first. The four fastes boys, including her brother, Chad and two other boys, Kyle and Nathan. So there was still one more place to go for. Gabriella then put her hand up. When the coach blew the whistle all the boys shot off, Gabriella just started jogging, her jogging was quite fast so she was just behind all the boys. Then on her way back, half way, when most of the boys were getting tired. She was still full of energy because she jogged. She sped up and was well and truely past all the boys and had won. Followed by Chad then her brother and Kyle and Nathan tied last.

They got back to school just in time for gym. They changed into there gym clothes, everyone has black shorts, some shorter than others. Gabriella's being the shortest, she felt more comfortable like that. If the boys joined with the girls for gym Daniel wouldn't notice her because there were so many other girls. And the t-shirts varied. Some girls had white t-shirts saying East high. The cheerleaders had red strappy tops saying East High Wildcats. Gabriella wasn't a cheerleader but she had a strappy top with a wildcat on the front. Specially designed. One Rule at East High. Aslong as your gym clothes contained black shorts and white sneakers or training shoes, all jewellery was taken off and you had a white or red top with East high on somewhere you were safe. Gabriella was one of the first dressed and ready to go for gym. She didn't know what they were doing until she went into the gym. And she couldn't go until Sharpay was ready. Sharpay was last to get ready. They walked out into the gym and everyone was just sitting on the bleachers including the boys. Gabriella and Sharpay joined the end of the front row bleacher and sat silently like everyone else. What was going on?

At that thought Miss Rogers came clattering in, with the ever so famous Troy Bolton by her side. By the time she got infront of everyone Gabriella had noticed she was sitting two seats away from her brother. She could see the expression on his face. It was pure evil.

"Right!" Susannah began, "Considering this young man skipped home room on his very first day and missed his introduction, he can have it now infront of everyone." She told them as the tall boy beside her just folding his arms and began mimmicking her causing all the girls to giggle. "Everyone i'm sure you already know but this is Troy Bolton, Troy tell everyone about yourself." she said stepping back for Troy to speak.

"Yo, couple of things, one. Mess with me mess with my fist. Two, mess with my family and mess with my fist. And three, if any Montez men mess with me. They can mess with my car." he said spitting the last part directly at Daniel. I guess he didn't know Gabriella was a Montez, she hadn't been in the spotlight alot. She'd never had a chance to race publicly, so she was basically a side liner.

"Right, uhh thank you Troy. Everyone, Now all our gym teachers unfortunetly expiercenced a bad case of food poisening last night and haven't been able to come in today. So i am trusting you, for a free lesson in the gym. You can talk or whatever, get the basketballs out. But i am sitting right in that corner. So i will be watching. But i'm trusting you so that i don't ahve to speak." she told them as everyone all went off seperate ways in the gym. Alot of people gathering around Troy asking him about himself. Like they really cared, they just want to be the one to say Troy Bolton talked to me. Or even better Troy Bolton fucked me. Gabriella though, wasn't letting some sick gym teachers spoil her gym lesson. It was the only lesson she had never skipped, ever. She reached the other side of the gym and examined the green line around the outside. She walked up to one end and started running up and down the one line. Counting each time she went there and back. Sharpay was among the Troy gathering. So she counted herself. Troy was secretly watching from a distance. How everyone else was talking or messing about and she was running, doing her tracks. Was something wrong with her?

When Miss Rogers told everyone to get changed as it was last bell. They could go home, Gabriella ran to the changing rooms, even on top of all the running she had just done. Daniel ran after her too. You see on a Tuesday, like today. As Gabriella and Daniel had gym last they had this bet going on. Who ever got changed and got home first got the downstairs big screen TV. It was on share time. Dad had it on Monday. Joe on Wednesday, Ben on Thursday and from Friday to Sunday whoever got it first, it was theres. But because Daniel and Gabriella had never learned to share, thy're dad put them to hare the TV. But instead of saying you have it so long i have it this long, or you one week me the next, they made the bet. Everyone knew about this bet. It was classical. Troy didn't see them running as he was talking to Chad at the time.

Gabriella was first changed and out the changing rooms, she ran out and bumped straight into someone, luckily they caught her. Once she got her balance right and was looking at the person's face she decided to actually speak instead of being an idiot and staying silent.

"Hi." she said simply.

"Hey running girl." he replied still holding onto her arms.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Everyone messing about and you doing tracks?" he said making sure he had the right girl.

"Oh, yeah i like to keep fit." she said.

"I can see."

"But uhh, i can still have a...coffee?, Do you wanna go, for a coffee?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uhh, yeah sure." he replied as they walked out the main entrance towards Troy's car.

They reached Starbucks and ordered, then sat down and began to chat.

"So, how you liking this place then?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Ahh, well it's okay i suppose." he replied leaning back in his seat.

"I don't get it, you moved where you're enemies are."

"The Montez' I don't even know them, i've only ever met Daniel, the others i've only seen there helmets."

"Well, i race." she edged on.

"Really?"

"Yeah, not like my dad lets me. I used to race alot and then i was finally ready to go on to a big race and my mom died and now my dad won't let me race, so i have raced since hen but never in public and my dad knows nothing about it." she laughed.

"Well i have a race coming up, don't know if i'll make it but it's so important. You might get your chance." he winked.

She laughed and they contined to talk about racing more and other random stuff. Gabriella assumed Troy didn't know she was a Montez and she intended to keep it that way.

As they were chatting Gabriella spyed her dad come into the shop looking pretty angry. He walked up to the table and grabbed Gabriella's arm.

"Home now!" he shouted at her, pulling her up.

"No!" She shouted "I'm talking!"

"Home or you're grounded!" he said through his gritted teeth as Troy just stared at the scene infront of him, he still hadn't aclue they were Montez'

"Fine but i swear you'll pay for this!" she shouted as she walked out the shop ignoring Troy and her dad gave him a dirty look knowing exactly who he was.

Gabriella wasn't going to let her dad get away with dragging her out of a coffee shop at only five thirty. When she said that he'd pay, she meant it!

**

* * *

**

**Oh my god, thank you for the awesome reviews!**

**I really appreicitate them, but i'm still getting more story alerts and favourites than reviews. i appriecate the story alerts and favs but reviews are more halpful the let me know if you like the story or if you have an idea that you think would be good or anything like that :D**

**So i am begging for reviews, so i have 24 so that means 10 reviews**

**And c'mon i did nearly 3,000 words i think that deserves reviews!!**

**And you need to review because i'm really gonna enjoy writng next chapter because i have a super cool idea for it that you'll love and if i don't get reviews you won't see it so please REVIEW!**


	4. Your Fault!

Gabriella woke up the next morning and had no intentions of going to school. She got dressed normally. Blue jeans, a graffiti top, a black holister hoody and white converse. Did her make up and tied her hair up in a messy pony tail. She picked up her bag as normal and went downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast. She simply grabbed an apple and carried on her walk to the other side of the house. No one spoke a word to her at all but she was glad, it would only side track her. She approached a long stair case at the end of the house and silently walked up them and opened the wooden door at the end. This was a big thing for Gabriella, it used to be her mom and dads office. She hadn't been in there since before her mom died. She stepped inside and closed the door hardly making any noise.

In the office there were two desks, only one with a computer on. That one was all neatly organised into spaces and shelf's. The other was a mess of pictures and things belonging to her mother. Gabriella walked over to the messy desk and picked up the first photo she saw. It was of her and her mother at Gabriella's first race. Her dad was racing and it was the first race Gabriella had attended, she was only seven on that day. Daniel had been to races since he was about four but Gabriella didn't until she was seven. I suppose her dad was protective of her even then. However then she was allowed to race Go-Karts whenever she wanted. Gabriella thought back to that day. Her and her mom were sitting on the side lines, with Daniel, Ben and Joe. While her dad was racing. She was sitting on her mom's knee, laughing. She'd used to always to sit on her mom's knee when she was little. Whether she was sad, happy, happy or excited. Any emotion really. She placed that picture back down nd picked up another one, it was again Gabriella and her mom, this time on vacation, in England, when Gabriella was ten. They were stood outside Buckingham Palace. As Gabriella placed that picture down she noticed all the pictures of her and her mom were on that desk. None with her brothers and she knew there was a lot with her brothers and mom. She decided to let it go and go do what she came in the office for. She walked over to the other desk and noticed somemore pictures. All of her brothers and mom, Gabriella wasn't in any of them. What was this? Why didn't he have any of Gabriella at his desk. Was it too hard to look at her face or something? She looked around and spotted the bin. It had only ripped pieces of paper in. She picked up the 4 pieces and layed them on the table placing them together in the right order. It was a picture of Gabriella and her mom again, on a race track. Gabriella had an idea why it was ripped in a bin. It was taken the day of Gabriella's birthday. Also the day of her mothers death. The cellotape was in clear view. She picked it up and turned the picture over, cellotaping it together and putting it into her bag gently. She then reached over to her dad's key rack. It had a lot of car keys and normal keys. She knew exactly what ones she wanted, the one with a bright red key chain on. She picked them up and also placed them in her bag. She walked out the room and down the stairs and straight out the back door and round the back way.

Sitting on the bench in the park she looked at the time on her phone, nine twenty. It was time. She stood up and walked. Her dad left for the race track at nine so everything was safe. Gabriella went to the garage of her huge house. The first car she spotted was the one she wanted, it was her dads favourite car. He had won his first big race with that car, and Joe and Ben had also. it was quite old though. But still. Gabriella pressed the open button on the key and stepped in the car shutting the door behind her and driving out of the garage, stopping outside the garage to shut the garage door. But then she was off. To the race track, she'd booked a training track for today, last night when she was so pissed off with her dad, she knew exactly what she was doing. She swiped her card that opened the doors for the car to enter. She was being extremely stubborn today. She was just in her normal clothes, no helmet or racing suit. As she sped around the track going as fast as she could, letting out all her anger. She reached over and put her helmet on quickly, changing her her hands from steering to fastening the helmet. Then without even a thought she purposely missed the corner and rammed straight into the wall. A red alarm went off throughout the building and considering Mike Montez owned the building he had to be there too along with the paramedics that were pulling Gabriella out of the car as Mike entered by the fire exit at the top of the bleachers around the track. The first thing he noticed was his car. All the paint scratched and it slightly on fire at the front that two people with fire extinguishers were now putting out.

His first thoughts were that either Joe or Ben had decided to practice, he then realised that Joe was at a press conference and Ben was with Joe, he was sure that Daniel was at school, he drove him there this morning and he couldn't go home and get the car here that quick.

"GABRIELLA MADISON MONTEZ YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" he shouted as Gabriella had just been pulled out the car and her helmet was pulled up "MY OFFICE NOW YOUNG LADY!" he shouted as Gabriella reached up to feel her bleeding lip. Surprising she had no body injuries only a bust lip.

She dropped her helmet on the track and made her way up ro his office picking up some tissue on the way to clean her lip up. By the time she got to his office her lip had stopped bleeding and was only cut.

"What?" she said slamming the door behind her.

"You shouldn't have pulled a stunt like that do you know how much it will cost me to get that car fixed!" he spat at her.

"Well it's not like you give me the chance to do ANYTHING AROUND HERE! And I said you'd pay for breaking up my coffee date!" she spat back.

"He's a Bolton and I told you when you finish college we'll think about you racing again!"

"So what if he's a Bolton. And by then your complete answer will be No!"

"I think you need to grow up Gabriella."

"Then let me!" she said and walked out the office in a strop.

There was no point in going back to school, people would just ask questions. She decided to go home and relax, that was until she bumped into someone again.

"Hey if we keep bumping into each other like this your gonna hurt yourself." he said to her as he got her to balance.

She laughed slightly "You do know that Montez' own this building?"

"Yeah, they may own it but it's an official training track and race track, as long as you book you can come, plus there's no other race track for miles, what happened to your lip?" he asked concerned

"Ohh uhh, accident crashed a car." She said awkwardly.

"And how did you manage to do that?"

"Long Story." she decided she could tell Troy what was happening in her life without mentioning that she was a Montez.

"I have time, park?" he asked as she nodded and they made they're way out to go to the park.

At the park they sat down with an ice cream.

"So spill. What's been going on?" Troy said.

"Well, you know yesterday when i told my dad he'd pay for dragging me away?"

"Yeah."

"I got his favourite car and crashed it."

"On purpose?"

"Yeah, he really pissed me off, it was only five thirty and he dragged me home."

"Still, you crashed a car, his favourite car, that's cruel."

"It's not that bad."

"Uh hu." he said sarcastically.

"Hey!" she laughed "Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Yeah." he replied as they stood up and made there way to the beach.

The beach was hilarious, they were laughing and joking about a lot of things. Eventually the held hands and troy put the same arm around her shoulder so her arm was around her stomach still holding on to Troy's hand.

"You know that race that I was talking about?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah." she said smiling at the fun they'd had.

"Well turns out i'm not gonna be able to make it."

"So that means?"

"Do you wanna race for me?" he asked her

"Oh MY GOD YES!" she screamed jumping into his arms. She was so excited this was going to be her first big race, sure she was supposed to be Troy, but still she was going to race publicly, for the first time. "When's the race?" she asked when she'd calmed down.

"Saturday." he said.

"Ohh, it's not the qualification one is it?" she asked.

"Yeah, and i know it's against your brother but."

"No problem, i can handle it." she smirked.

"C'mon, you look evil with that face." he grinned and they walked further along the beach.

Once Gabriella arrived home it was seven thirty. She walked in smiling to her self, she walked into the front room, where her three brothers and Susannah were sitting watching a movie. All four heads (and of course the dog's too) shot up.

"Where have you been Gabriella?, We've all been worried sick, your dad's out looking for you." Susannah said which wiped the smile off of her face.

"Out." she replied.

"With who?" Ben asked.

"Sharpay." she lied

"Stop the shit Gabriella, Sharpay hasn't saw you all day. And dad's seriously not happy with you for some reason." Joe shouted at her.

"Why don't you find out from dad instead of shouting at me all the time!"

"Because it's always your fault!" Daniel butted in, "Dad's always so busy sorting you out he missing some of our races Gabriella."

"That's your opinion. In mine, he's always training you for races and managing you and praising you for winning or coming second, and I always get told off for nothing!" Gabriella shouted getting tears in her eyes.

"Because your always in trouble!" Ben shouted.

"If dad would let me race, then I wouldn't have nothing to do and get in trouble!" she screamed and ran up the stairs in tears.

Her dad came in about ten minutes later. Gabriella was still crying on her bed listening to her ipod, she was flicking between the songs I bruise easily and Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield.

I bruise easily meant something to her because everyone was always getting on her back and she couldn't handle it. She was a seventeen year old girl for god's sake how was she supposed to do everything? And wild horses was because, Wild horses and race cars could relate, she wanted to be like a wild horse and run and run and run until she was alone and could do what she wanted, when she wanted.

Her music time was distrubed rudely as the tears running down her cheeks dried there and her dad barged in her room and yanked the head phones out of her ears.

"Oww!" she screamed "That Hurts!"

"You are grounded little miss until further notice, i am taking you to school, getting Susannah to make sure your in all your lessons and picking you up." he told her.

"Yeah right, see how long that lasts." she replied rudely too.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll more than likely get busy before school and after and get one of them to pick me up and I get escape them easily, and if i don't go to a lesson if i'm not there what's Susannah gonna do?"

"Fine, if that's what you think. You can be home schooled from now on, i'll get the home school tutor that Joe had."

"And still see how long it lasts."

The Next morning when Gabriella woke up to the not so sweet sound of her brothers and father arguing downstairs, she got up ans stumbled down the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked walking into the living room.

"Dad hired a fucking perv for your private home school tutoring." Joe told her.

"Yeah it'll be private home schooling tutoring." Daniel laughed sarcastically.

"Wait so you think because a perv is coming to teach me that i'd let him do anything to me, i'm not stupid!"

"We're not saying you are. Just be careful."

"Why aren't you gonna be here while he's here?" she asked

"No we're not we have training for the qualifactions race." hr dad told her.

"Well who is this pervert that your leqaving me with?" she asked as there was a knock on the door. Knowing excatly who it was Gabriella ran to the door, opened it then leant on the door frame, crossing her thin tanned legs. She was only wearing, short short pyjama shorts and a strappy vest top.

"Hi, i'm Mr Coleman and if your Gabriella i'm your new home school tutor." he said introducing himself. Gabriella had to admit he was pretty hot, not hotter than Troy but no doubt about it he was hot.

"Yeah, i'm the chick, you the-" she began but got cut off by Joe's hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry about my sister, she doesn't realise what she's saying half the time." he informed him, still keeping his hand over her mouth as a pink car pulled up outside. Sharpay must've got her car back.

"You coming to school?" Sharpay shouted from the car.

"No!" Gabriella shouted back with a struggle as her brother still had his hand over her mouth.

"Why not?" Sharpay shouted back.

Gabriella managed to get his hand off her mouth for a second by pulling it down with all her strength, "I'm being held hostage!" she shouted back and got her mouth covered again.

Sharpay just looked confused at Joe, "She won't be in school for awhile Sharpay!" he shouted to her and she nodded and drove off.

Eventually Mr Montez came to the door and began to speak "Hi, I'm Mr Montez, can i have quick word?" he asked as Mr Coleman walked in and followed him to the kitchen.

When they were out of sight Joe let go of Gabriella's mouth, "I was going to say teaching dude." she told him.

"He already told you he was." Joe said crushing her lie.

When all the Montez men had left Mr Coleman and Gabriella tried to begin working on Algebra, however Gabriella kept getting distracted by little things. It eventually came down to this:

"Mr Coleman, can i ask you something?" she asked

"Go ahead." he replied

"If i do something for you will you do something for me?" she asked innocently, sure it sounded slutty but it needed to be done, Gabriella had arrangements for Today with Troy to talk about the race.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll do anything for you if you let me go and i'll be back in an hour."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want, money, food, the TV while i'm gone. Even if need be me when i get back and yes in that way." she said relucant to the last part.

"Ah, no, sit down."

"Oh c'mon, i need to go meet someone!" she argued.

"My orders are to teach you until twelve fifteen then from one fifteen to three fifteen, where your dad is here or not. It's what i'm paid to do."

"I'll give you double what they pay!"

"No now back to work!" he told her.

"Fine! But you'll pay for this!" she told him, that phrase was becoming all too familar to her, she didn't know if it was good or bad.

* * *

Okay thank you for all the really really really awesome reviews last chapter can i please have that again!!

I'd really appreicate it because i want to write the next chapter too, looking forward to it. But i only write it when i get my 10 reviews so the quicker i get the reviews the quicker the chapters out.

And c'mon thirty words away from three thousand doesn't it deserve reviews?

10 reviews so i'm at 39. But if i get 15 so i have 44 there is a special treat in it for you in the next chapter

xoxo

Manda


	5. Fortune Teller

Most kids think home schooling is amazing. You can stay in your pyjamas. You get to stay in the comfort of your own home. You get the one on one with the teacher and there's no one else to spoil your fun.. Gabriella felt different about this. She couldn't get any freedom, obviously that word her dad had with her teacher was telling him to give her no freedom. She never got any. She was the baby of the family and always would be. She truly felt like just walking away from this teacher dude and out the door. Maybe that's all she had to do. She wasn't going to attempt that yet. But all she could think of was Troy and when he asked her to race for him for the qualifications against her-. Wait! As far as Gabriella knew Troy didn't know she was a Montez. But he knew the race was against Joe. But even after he knows she's a Montez he still asked her. He still talked to her. She was way confused. Maybe that idea about breaking free wasn't too early. She looked herself up and down she was still in her pyjamas.

Gabriella. 1..2..3..GO! She thought in her head. She darted upstairs without saying a word. She rapidly grabbed some skinny jeans white flats and a while "Ramones" t shirt. She jumped out onto her balcony and climbed down the tree. She got as far away from her house as she could before looking briefly around and taking her pyjama top off and replacing it with the shirt she brought. She did same with her shorts replacing with the skinny jeans. Apparently it wasn't the brightest idea to change in a public alley way. She had just managed to fasten the jeans when Troy walked up to her.

"In a hurry?" he asked, smirking.

"Just a little." she replied blushing. How Embarrassing? She had just been getting changed in an alley way and still holding the pyjamas as evidence of it when the hottest guy on the planet that was going to let her race approached her. "Give me a minute." she smiled and threw the pyjamas over the fence. It wasn't her fence. Just she didn't have a bag so they had to go somewhere.

"Rebel much?" he laughed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, 'cause my ramones shirt says it all." she smirked.

"C'mon lets walk." he said walking forward as Gabriella followed at his side.

They had walked in silence for the past two minutes when Gabriella briefly decided to break the awkward silence. "So. This race?"

"Yeah, the thing is." Troy began, "Don't win it."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" she asked shocked.

"If you win it you're going to have to take the helmet off."

"And?"

"If you take it off people are going to know its not me. Isn't it obvious?"

"Fine. But I'm coming second."

Troy laughed "There's some pretty talented racers in this qualifiers."

"What? My brother? Yeah. If you and him can beat them then I can."

"That's the first time I've heard you mention your brothers."

"Yeah, and uhmm, how did you know I was a Montez? And why aren't you making a deal out of it!"

"I've knew you were a Montez when your dad broke us up at the coffee shop. Him and my mom have argued a bit about races so I knew his face."

"Why aren't you making a deal then?"

"I don't know. Fortune teller says the love of my life's gonna be my rival." he smirked at her

For a second there Gabriella's mouth dropped and she believed him. Then she took in the smirk on his face and burst out laughing. "Love of your life my ass!" she giggled hitting him in the stomach playfully.

He chuckled. "You never know, you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" he smiled.

"Uhh yeah and last time I checked Juliet died."

"Hey you can be Romeo if you like."

"HE DIED TOO!" she giggled. She hadn't been this happy in a while. Sure hanging with her friends was cool but when she was with Troy she felt butterflies in her stomach, of danger. She loved it. And when she laughed with him she felt like the world was turning over and everyone was falling but just her and him were stuck there by gravity looking at the beauty of the stars while the earth spun. "So."

"So."

"Going off racing a little," Gabriella stated "I know it might just be a simple answer but why are you and my brothers so, so rivalry-ing-er."

"It's not a simple answer." Troy shook his head while saying this. Almost as if he was thinking of his answer before he replied it.

"Long story? Well lucky for you I have time." Gabriella smiled back interested.

"It goes back generations. Like great, great, great grandfather's. They were partners in racing. Your granddad couldn't make the race so my granddad did it himself and they got into a huge fight over it for some reason. It's history but it never ended."

"Wow. It is like Romeo and Juliet!" Gabriella laughed.

"Do you have a ride?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yes but no." she said as Troy looked at her confused.

"I have a car but my dad took the keys off me because I totalled his."

"Bummer."

"I know."

"He's only looking out for you,"

"What?"

"Your dad see's something special in you compared to your brothers."

"What are you going on about?"

"He lets your brothers skip college and race, Daniels going to skip college to race and he's hardly at school because he races. He wants you to stay in school and go to college because he wants you to do something better than racing."

"There's more to it than that. If that was the case he'd let me drive a few laps for fun."

"What else is there?"

"My mom, she died in a racing accident on my birthday."

"You mean yours and Daniels birthday."

Gabriella laughed slightly "Me and Daniel have different birthdays."

Troy was extremely confused, they were twins how did they have different birthdays?

Gabriella saw the confusion in Troy's face. "He was born 11:55pm March 14th, I was born 12:02am March 15th." she explained.

"Wow. Twins with different birthdays. Weird."

"Uhm. Thanks ?" she laughed.

"Your welcome." he smiled at her, looking directly in her eyes. He didn't feel a lock but it was there. He couldn't take his eyes off hers and vice versa.

Gabriella then became panicky. "Oh my god. What time is it?" she screamed looking at Troy's watch. "Oh my gosh, I have to go, I'm sorry!" she apologized, kissed his cheek and ran off in the other direction.

Troy stood dead in his spot, she had just kissed him. Yeah, only on the cheek but after that lovestruck eye lock. It was something. He watched her run into the distance. Her hair swaying with every step shre went. Troy couldn't get it into his head. He had just been kissed by a rival. Well, like the fortune teller said. The love of his life will be his rival.

* * *

I know its been a LONG time and im sorry but i gues i just lost interest. But now im backs :D

You know what that means you get to start reading and reviewing again.

I want to pick up where i left off! So 10 reviews please :) so i have 64 :D

I'll not put next chap up until i have 64 reviews and hopefully more. Dont be a silent reader :) more reviews i get quicker til its up :)


	6. Important

**Hi everyone ****J**

**I just wanted to inform you that I've had a bit of time without the internet and I've wrote a whole new story and stuff. The glitch is that its on fiction press not fan fiction.**

**It's about a girl in a mental hospital and about her promiscuous sex life and mind games. You'd probably enjoy it if you like the rest of my stuff. So if you wouldn't mind making a fiction press if you don't already and reviewing the new story please. It's called Bad Romance and I worked so so hard on it.**

**fictionpress .com/~amandapanda****x3**

**fictionpress .com/u/699539**

**Hope you do decide to, I'd majorly appreciate it**

**Love**

**Amanda.**


End file.
